


The Old Hunters

by Valentino389



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentino389/pseuds/Valentino389
Summary: A strange portal to an alternate dimension has been opened. Gehrman sends his two most trusted hunters to find out what's going on and bring it to an end.





	1. The Hunter's Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kinda throws out continuity. Some lore is still in place, but relationships and timelines have been changed quite a bit. This is in order to make a certain relationship work properly. I hope the changes aren't too jarring. Enjoy!
> 
> The fact that The Hunter's Dream is...a dream has also been changed. It is now just a physical space in the land of Yharnam.

The Hunter tightened his grip on the Saw Cleaver in his left hand. A small smile crossed his face as he watched the small, grotesque creature writhe around in the darkness. It's blackened flesh faded in and out of view as it devoured the raw meat the Hunter had left as bait. The Hunter slowly crept toward the being, raising the cleaver above his head. When he was within range, he brought the blade down hard. The serrated edge easily sliced through the skin and musculature of the beast, eliciting an ear-piercing screech. Blood splattered against the Hunter's leather jacket as he repeatedly brought down the weapon, mutilating the being beyond recognition. After the creature had been successfully butchered, the Hunter crouched down and removed a small chunk of congealed blood. 

"Well done, young one." A gruff old voice penetrated the silence. "Couldn't have done it any better myself." The voice carried a thick English accent. 

"I appreciate it." The Hunter spoke, a sense of pride building within him. 

"Now, before the last rays of sunshine, help me in the workshop, would you?" The voice belonged to an old man in a rusty wheelchair. A few strands of filthy white hair dangled from his slouching top hat. His leather jacket and slacks were stained with a lifetime's worth of beast blood. This old man's name was Gehrman, the First Hunter. 

"Of course." The Hunter followed Gehrman out of the small tool shed and up the winding, flower-lined path to the workshop, a sprawling Victorian building. Gehrman removed a large metal key from his inner pocket and slid it into the lock. He then pushed open the immense front doors, with a bit of a struggle, and wheeled himself into the spacious work area. 

"What is that you require of me?" The Hunter asked as he laid his cleaver down on the bloodstained workbench. 

"There is something I must tell you. It involves your fellow Hunters." He sighed and rested his hand on the edge of the weapon rack. 

"What could it possibly be now?" The exasperation in the Hunter's voice came as a result of the corruption of two well-respected Hunters that had recently taken place. First, the complete dehumanization and death of Ludwig, the Holy Blade and then the insanity of Djura, on of his closest friends. 

"Something has happened, something that seems less than possible. It seems that some sort of portal has been discovered. When entered, this portal transports it's victim to a warped version of our world. One in which the unspeakable acts of my lifetime have not been committed ." 

"A portal to the past?" The Hunter didn't believe the words that he was speaking. He wiped the quickly-drying blood from his cheek and took a seat on one of the high-backed chairs. 

"No, a portal to an alternate version of the present. I need you, the youngest and strongest, to seek out this portal and bring it to a close." The old man crossed his hands in his lap and looked down at the wooden floorboards. 

"How will I achieve such a feat? I have no experience in this field, no one does." The Hunter was at wits end and he hadn't even accepted the duty yet. 

"This won't be easy, of that I'm certain. However, it must be done." The man wheeled himself over to a table covered by a tarp. The Hunter had always been curious about that table. It had remained unseen for the entirety of his 15 year training period. "You will be the first of my apprentices to lay eyes upon this table for over 25 year." With that, the man removed the tarp and unveiled a beautifully crafted wooden workbench. It was identical to the reinforcement table save for the mesmerizing shapes carved into the surface. The shapes emitted a dim, nearly invisible blue glow. 

"It's...I don't know what to say." The Hunter was stunned. Despite the simple design of the table, it was utterly astonishing. "Wh-what is this?" 

"This is an accursed device that twists a Hunter's very soul. If you agree to take the next step, there is no turning back." The old man sighed heavily and extended his shaky hand. The Hunter took his hand. The amount of strength in the old man's grip took the Hunter by surprise; he often underestimated the sheer strength of his aging master. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Gehrman slowly pushed the Hunter forward until his chin rested upon the surface of the glowing table. It was then that the Hunter began to feel the burning. It was spreading across his face and down the back of his neck; it felt as though boiling water was being dribbled onto his skin. He let out a low groan and clenched his fists. 

After a few long, harrowing moments, the old man released his hold on the Hunter's head and allowed him to stand up. At first, the Hunter felt no different, as if the table had done nothing. The a feeling of power began to spread through him; his muscles seemed to grow and contract, his blood boiled, and his spine felt as though it was shifting rapidly. He fell to his knees and felt the warmth of blood leaking from his eyes. 

"The pain will pass. Be strong." Gehrman patted the Hunter on the shoulder and wheeled off, leaving him alone in the darkening workshop. The Hunter pushed himself up off the ground and steadied himself on the reinforcement table. His blood soaked cleaver glimmered slightly in the light of the setting sun. He wrapped his hand around the weapon's grip and a feeling of utter elation flowed into him. It was as if the weapon was more than just a serrated piece of metal, it was an extension of his being. A smile creased his face as he looked down at his blade. 

"That's something I haven't felt in a long time." A feminine voice caught the Hunter's attention. He looked up to see the stunning figure Lady Maria of the Astral Clock-tower. The sight of her brought a series of rather painful memories flooding back to the Hunter. The fight they had left them both on the brink of death. If it hadn't been for the mysterious connection between Maria and the Plain Doll, they might both be in Gehrman's graveyard. 

"What is this feeling?" The Hunter looked her in the eyes. 

"You've been exposed to the Caryll Runes. An honor bestowed upon only those whom Gehrman deems deserving. So far, that's been me, you, and the big guy himself, Ludwig." She smirked as she spoke, proud of her achievements. 

"That's why you were strong. Without that advantage, things may have ended very differently." He jested with the woman who had become his closest companion. 

"That may very well be true. I guess we'll never know." Maria took the Hunter's hand and led him out of the workshop.


	2. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter and Maria get their official assignment from Gehrman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a very short set up to future events

The Hunter awoke in a cold sweat. His dreams had been filled with violent images of blood ministration and terrible beasts. His room was black as charcoal, the only source of light being the slight stream of sunlight filtering through the cracks in the wooden walls. 

"Young one! In the yard!" Gehrman yelled from outside of the sleeping quarters. The Hunter moaned and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. The skin was slightly raised and hot to the touch. 

"That'll bother you for a couple days. Don't scratch it." Maria spoke to him as she she walked past his room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The Hunter nodded and flashed her a smile as he retrieved his leather overcoat from the box under his bed. 

 

The yard was alive with the sounds of birds chirping and the beauty of the early morning sun. Gehrman was standing under the giant tree, his Burial Blade in hand. Maria sat cross-legged beside the doll, deep in conversation with her replica. 

"Young one, to me!" Gehrman's voice pierced the serenity of the morning. The Hunter sighed heavily and cracked his knuckles. His head was swirling with the idea of traversing time. His Saw Cleaver swung from its leather holster as he walked slowly toward Gehrman's towering figure.

"What can I do for you, Master?" The Hunter crossed his wrists in front of his waist and assumed the proper listening position. 

"I have been deep in thought and I have come to the conclusion that you are not capable of taking on this task by yourself." The old man sighed heavily and swung his burial blade in a wide arc, transforming it into its two-handed form. "As you can see, I am not in a position to assist you myself. As such, you will be accompanied on your quest by Lady Maria." Gehrman gestured to the woman and she bounded to her feet, saying her goodbyes to the Plain Doll. 

"I see. I appreciate your concern, Master." The Hunter bowed low and vigorously shook the old man's hand. "You will not be disappointed by our efforts, I assure you." The Hunter echanged a respectful nod with the Old Hunter and walked off to join Maria. 

"Are you ready to depart, Lady Maria?" The sarcasm dripped from the Hunter's words. His distaste for her past was well known but it didn't affect their relationship. 

She fiddled with her Rakuyo and flashed him a bright smile. "Of course, young Hunter." Maria slid her blade back into its leather sheath and patted the Hunter on the rump. "Let us venture forth."


	3. Into Another Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter and Lady Maria venture into the alternate dimension and encounter a friendly face.

The trek to the Cathedral Ward was largely uneventful. A few rabid dogs had to be dispatched, but they presented less than a challenge. The portal was said to only be accessible by being grabbed by the invisible Amygdala that guarded the ancient graveyard. The Hunter and Maria racked their brains for what type of magic could have created such a thing, but nothing came to mind. 

"This should be fun." Maria stopped short of the Amygdala's hunting ground and drew her Rakuyo. 

"You know we have to let it grab us, right?" The Hunter's voice was shaking slightly. He vaguely remembered the Amaygdala he had fought. 

"That doesn't mean I can't draw some blood." She smiled as she stated down at the shimmering blade in her hand.  
The Hunter and Maria took a few steps forward and, as they stepped foot into the domain of the Amaygdala, the air began to shimmer and ripple. The Hunter grimmaced and let out a small whimper as he felt immense invisible fingers wrap around his slender body. The world then faded from the Hunter's view and he was forced through some sort of hole in the fabric of space. 

The Hunter awakened laying face down on the stone floor of Oedon Chapel. Everything around him seemed slightly altered, diviating slightly from what he could recall. As he was pushing himself up off the ground, a ripple in the brick wall to his left formed and Maria came tumbling out of it. Her blade and the front of her jerkin were splattered with black blood. A bellowing wail could be heard accompanying her into the room. 

"That's a lot of blood." The Hunter gestured to Maria's stained clothing. 

"I think that Amygdala will have trouble grabbing anyrhing for quite a while." She smiled as she slid her blade into its scabbard. The Hunter laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Let us go. The faster we find the source of this sorcery, the faster we can return home. Something about this place makes me uneasy." The Hunter scanned the room and decided to head toward the Grand Cathedral; that was where they would find Amelia (in whatever form she was in this version of reality). 

The journey there was vaguely unsettling; hunters that had never been seen walked the streets. Strange, crude weapons hung from their waists and dangled from their shoulders. They exchanged respectful nods as The Hunter and Maria passed them by. 

The Grand Cathedral was rather unsettling. It's high walls were in prestine condition, but the coloring was off. Everything here was just the slightest bit different. 

The sight of the Vicar in her human form brought a smile to the faces of both The Hunter and Lady Maria.

"Amelia, how nice to see you." Maria spoke, her normally cool tone warming a bit. A perplexed look crossed the Vicar's features. 

"You were just here, were you not? I saw the two of you out not three hours ago." She placed her palms on her hips and tilted her head slightly; a position of utter confusion. The Hunter and Lady Maria looked at each other on terror; this was something they hadn't planned on. 

"What are these strange weapons you are wielding?" Amelia reached out and touched the grip of The Hunter's Saw Cleaver. "Where were these forged?" 

The Hunter was stunned and at a loss for words. Thankfully, Lady Maria was as sharp as ever and jumped in with a convincing tale. 

"These are the newest and most cutting edge weapons on the market. Gehrman wanted us to have nothing but the best." Maria threw in a chuckle to help sell the lie. 

"Huh. Well, they sure look dangerous." Amelia laughed nervously. "So, what brings you back to my Cathedral?" 

"We are seeking a powerful source of magic somewhere nearby. We thought you may have some helpful information." The Hunter spoke quickly. "Well, the Witches of Hemwick make their home in the forbidden woods, and the Cainhurst Vilebloods always pose a threat. Outside of that, I'm not sure I can help you." She looked disappointed with her self. Maria clenched her fists at the mention of her former order. "Thank you for your help, Amelia." Lady Maria bowed slightly and placed her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Take care of yourself." With that, The Hunter and Lady Maria took their leave of the Grand Cathedral.


	4. The Witches of Hemwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters travel through the forbidden woods in search of the dark power possessed by the Witches of Hemwick. Their meeting doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took much longer than expected. I hope it is enjoyable nonetheless.

"I despise this foul place." The Hunter growled as he and Lady Maria entered the swampy Forbidden Woods. "My boots are already soaked through."

"Quit complaining, we'll be out of here before you know it." Maria was smiling ear to ear; she thrived on dangerous situations. "Just keep your mind on the mission."

The sound of movement caught the pair's attention. The Hunter's Cleaver was unsheathed and at the ready in mere seconds. Lady Maria was less reactive. "Probably just a frog." Her words were proven false by the appearance of a small pack of wild dogs. The animals were clearly affected by the blood scourge; their fur was matted, their skin torn, and their eyes fire red.

"That doesn't look like a frog to me." The Hunter joked. The dogs slowly approached, sizing up their prey. There were only three of the beasts; they would be easy to dispatch.

The largest creature lunged toward The Hunter. In one swift motion, the Saw Cleaver sliced through skin, muscle, and bone. The dog collapsed in the mud, its head landing a few feet away. The Hunter turned away from the gruesome sight in time to witness Maria bisecting the two remaining dogs with her seperated Rakuyo.

"That was a nice warm up." Maria chuckled as she wiped infected blood from her chin. The Wiped his cleaver with a soggy leaf and returned it to its sheath.

"Shall we continue?" The Hunter gestured to the path ahead.

"Quite." Maria and The Hunter returned to their journey.

The rest of the Forbidden Woods passed by in a blur of wet mud, gnarled trees, and angry snakes. The Hunter had cut through more of the slithering demons than he cares to count. Maria, on the other hand, was content to let them go about their business; she liked the foul creatures.

After what seemed like hours of trudging through knee-deep water and mud, the peaks of houses became visible in the distance: the homes of Hemwick Charnel Lane.

"I wonder how the ladies will respond to us." The Hunter was hoping for a much more accepting welcome than the one he had previously recieved, back in his own dimension.

"With torch and pitchfork, I would assume." Maria spoke with something approaching hope, she wanted a fight.

She was disappointed when the ladies of Hemwick greeted them with nothing more than silent suspicion. "Hunters." They nodded to the pair as they made their way through the village.

"That was not was I was expecting." The Hunter sighed with relief when they reached the Witches lair without incident.

"Don't let your guard down." Maria warned him as she removed a small chunk of flint from her boot and lit a torch. The pair of Hunters slowly descended the stairs to the witches abode, Maria's torch lighting the way.

A large being loomed in the corner of the stone room the Witches called home. As Maria approached it, the thing began to stand. It rose to at least twelve feet of fur covered muscle. It turned to face the Hunters, revealing the gnarled visage of an ancient beast. Horns extended at least four feet from the beast's skull. The creature snorted and began lowering its head; it was going to charge.

Maria looked to The Hunter and they exchanged a nod. As the beast sprinted forward, horns ripping through the stagnant air, Maria unsheathed her Rakuyo and seperated it into two, dagger-like blades. When the beast was upon her, she dropped to her back and swung the blades out to her sides. The steel cut easily through the beast's legs and it let out a deep bellow of pain. Without its legs, the creature collapsed pitifully at The Hunter's feet.

"Rest easy." The Hunter brought his Cleaver down hard, splitting the beast's skull.

"That was a thing of beauty. Well done." A high-pitched, squeking voice elicited a small jump from the Hunters. It belonged to a small, hunchbacked elderly woman who appeared from the darkness of the room's threshold.

"Do you want to taste the same steel as your pet, Witch?" The Hunter spoke, his voice steady and strong.

"Calm down. I'm not here to harm you. And that thing was no pet of mine. I'm more than happy that you brought its life to an end. Welcome to my abode, dear Hunters." The Witch approached the pair and took a seat on the ground in front of them. "What is it you desire of me?"

The Hunter looked down at the frail old woman in front of him in complete disbelief. In his own dimension this woman (and her sister) had attempted to tear him limb from limb. Here, she addressed him cordially.

"Have you been using your...powers...for some less-than-savory purposes?" The Hunter's voice quivered; he was still thunderstruck by the complete shift of disposition he was witnessing.

"Son, I don't think anyone would describe anything I do as 'savory'. However, I haven't committed any particularly nefarious acts as of late." The woman shrugged. "Since when do Hunters take interest in the doings of Witches?" She looked genuinely concerned.

"Since a gaping dimensional hole has been opened near your abode." Maria finished up with the beast's carcass and entered the conversation.

The Witch looked the Hunters over, scanning them from hat to boot, and let out a hefty chuckle. "Let me guess, you two fell from that hole." The Hunter and Lady Maria locked eyes. They hadn't planned for getting found out.

"That's right." Maria announced, almost proudly. "We were sent here by the First Hunter with the assignment of finding the source of this magic and bringing it to an end."

"Why? I mean, I know Hunters aren't the biggest fans of dark magic, but what harm could a dimensional portal be causing? If anything, it sounds like an interesting way to spend an evening." The Witch's words caught The Hunter off guard; he hadn't questioned the motivation behind his mission.

"If we let this continue, the two dimensions stand the chance of bleeding together, and the consequences of that are unknowable." Maria spoke without a second of hesitation.

"I guess I can see why that might be unsettling to your order, but I once again assure you that I had nothing to do with this dimensional nonsense." The Witch stood up and started off toward the stairs. "And neither did my sisters."

"Wait!" The Hunter called after her. "Do you know of anyone else, excluding the Cainhurt clan," Maria tensed up at the name, "that might possess the ability to create such a thing?"

"Other than the Cainhursts? The Healing Church." With that, the Witch made her way out of the chamber, leaving the Hunters alone in the darkness.

"What shall we do now?" The Hunter looked to Maria for answers.

"I guess our next stop should be Cainhurst Castle." Her voice was almost a whisper. "Let's just get this over with."

The two Hunters set off for Maria's former home, leaving the Witches abode behind them.


	5. Iosefka's Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter and Lady Maria come face-to-face with a figure (or two) from the Hunter's past. Carnage ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to write. There were some things I didn't know how to handle and I think it shows. I hope it is still enjoyable!

"We can't just walk into Cainhurst Castle." Maria informed the Hunter as they made the trek back to Central Yharnam. 

"Do you think this version of Iosefka recieved a summons?" The Hunter thought back to the clinic in which his blood ministration had been performed, he shuddered. 

"Most likely." Lady Maria had barely spoken since the pair had left the Witches' abode. 

"Then I guess that's where we're headed." The Hunter adjusted his Cleaver's scabbard as he spoke. 

 

The return trip through the Forbidden Woods was blessedly calm and quiet. A few citizens of the swamp shot the Hunters some uncomfortable glares, but they thankfully were not accompanied by bullets. The pair continued through the Cathedral Ward and Old Yharnam in complete silence, speaking only when spoken to by passing citizens and church members. 

Soon enough, the roof of Iosefka's Clinic became visible on the horizon. The Hunter's blood ran cold as he replayed all-but-forgotten memories of terror and violence. 

The Hunter shivered as he pushed open the clinic's front door. The air was thick with dust and the smell of drying blood. Ministration tables lined the open hall, all of them stained with various bodily fluids. Small sconces were the only sources of light.

"So this is where it happened?" Maria ran her fingers along one of the bookshelves that lined the walls and wiped the dust on her overcoat. "I thought it'd be less, I don't know, derelict."

"I wish I could say it's less so back in our dimension, but it's essentially the same." The Hunter's gaze shifted to the staircase that led to the room in which his procedure had taken place and he could feel his blood run cold. "Let's find Iosefka and get the hell out of here."

The two hunters unsheathed their weapons and crept up the staircase, an action that caused the aging wooden building to let out an increasingly loud groan. When they reached the top of the stairs and the uppermost room came into view, the Hunter's grip on the handle of his cleaver tightened.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" A voice caught the pair's attention and they quickly turned, coming face to face with the proprietor of the clinic. "It's not every day that two spry young hunters darken my doorstep." The middle-aged woman let out an unsettling cackle. Her eyes scanned the Hunter as she spoke, but there were no signs of recognition.

"You don't recognize me." The Hunter spoke abruptly.

"Should I?" The woman seemed genuinely confused.

"Maybe not." The Hunter had, until this moment, forgotten the circumstances. It was possible he had never made contact with Iosefka in this dimension.

"We have come in search of a Cainhurst Summons we believe you may have recieved." Maria steered the conversation back to its intended destination.

"And why would I surrender such an honorable invitation?"

"Because we asked politely." Maria sneered.

Iosekfa chuckled heartily. "You must have me mistaken for a much kinder soul. I have no intention of parting with my summons. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to." The woman turned her back on the hunters. 

Maria slid her trick weapon from her belt and lunged toward the woman, but Iosefka's reactions were inhumanly fast as she unsheathed her threaded cane and turned to face the duo in one swift motion.

"Shit." The Hunter's mind returned to the brutal fight (from which he barely escaped with his life) that he had been involved in with the false Iosefka; if this woman possessed even half the prowess of her inter-dimensional imitator, the hunters were in for one hell of a scuffle. 

The woman known as Iosefka let out a guttural scream and pillars of pure energy began spewing from both floor and ceiling. The energy created a nearly impenetrable shield around the woman. The Hunter and Maria quickly dipped behind a bookcase to weather the storm. A single pillar shot upwards between them and, before she could side-step it, sliced through Maria's overcoat. The leather garment fell to the floor as Maria's face contorted; the energy had cut through more than just leather and blood was slowly trickling from a shallow wound that ran the length of Maria's slender torso. 

"Are you alive?" The Hunter's voice called to Maria. 

"I'm fine. Let's end this." Maria's voice was heavy with anger and pain. In response to her command, the Hunter rolled out from behind the bookcase as Iosefka's spell was coming to an end. He regained his footing and sprinted toward her. She lashed out at him with the chain whip of her cain, but he dodged each strike with finesse. When he was within range, the Hunter extended his cleaver and slashed in an outward arc. The serated blade bit into Iosefka's side and tore away a chunk of cloth, leather, and flesh. The woman let out a scream and fell to her knees. 

The Hunter transformed his weapon back into its shorter form and, in an overhead flourish, brought it down for the killing blow. Iosefka, now bleeding profusely, rolled to the side of the Hunter's strike and, as his cleaver sliced nothing but floorboards, swiped her bladed whip across the back of his calf. Leather and skin tore and the Hunter stumbled forward, his shoulder smashing painfully into a bookcase. The Hunter clenched his teeth and mumbled a few vague curses before turning back to face his attacker. 

At the sight of the Hunter's blood, Maria found her opening. She sprinted forward nearly silently, blood still pouring from her slowly deepening wound. When she was in striking range, Maria thrust her weapon forward, putting all of her remaining strength into the blow. Iosefka spun, but she was too late; the tip of the Rakuyo pierced the woman's left breast and Maria's weight forced the entirety of the blade through the woman's chest until nothing but the hilt remained visible. 

"You seem to have bested me. The summons is..." Her sentence was interupted by a jet of blood flying from her mouth. "Yours." She slid backward off Maria's blade and collapsed in a heap on the bloodstained wooden floor. 

"Well, that was invigorating." Maria tried to laugh, but her mouth filled with blood and she collapsed to her knees. The Hunter staggered toward her, favoring his wounded leg, and grasped her shoulder. 

"Come on, I can fix you up." The Hunter slung Maria's arm over his head and helped her into the room in which his transformation had occured. He laid her down on an operation table and scanned the room. The door behind which Iosefka's office lay was closed. He made his way over to it, clutching anything he could for support, and tried the handle. It was locked. In exasperation, he tried knocking. 

"Who's there? The clinic is closed." A familiar voice responded to his knocking. The Hunter froze. Could it be? Were there two Iosefka's in this universe as well? 

"I am in need of medical supplies and/or assistance. Please, good woman, lend us your aid." The Hunter pleaded as blood continued to soak his pantleg. 

Before long, the door opened and a strange blue glow foretold the emergence of a cosmic being. The owner of the familiar voice stood about the height of the Hunter's belt and her head took the shape of a lopsided mushroom. Her skin was a sickly pale blue and her limbs were uncomfortably elongated. In front of the Hunter now stood the true Iosefka, her appearance the abominable consequence of experiments conducted by her evil counterpart (the woman recently slain by Maria). 

"How may I assist you?" The being spoke in a beautifully feminine voice as she inspected the two wounded hunters. She spent an uncomfortably long amount of time staring into the Hunter's eyes before making a clicking sound with her tongue and moving on to Maria. 

"My companion is severely injured and needs immediate attention. My leg can wait." 

The Hunter assisted Maria's care in any way possible and then remained still while the true Iosefka stiched his torn flesh. Her touch was gentle and her attitude kind; a polar opposite of the dead woman in the hall. 

"I believe I have finished." She completed the wrapping of his leg and headed back toward her office. 

"Do you...recognize me?" The Hunter hadn't expected to start the discussion and, as such, was surprised to hear the words flowing from his mouth. 

"I...I do." The being looked down at her feet. The Hunter could sense her shame. "I apologize for what was done to you, although I know it was not by my hands." Shock overtook the Hunter. How did she know he was not of her dimension? "Don't look so surprised, Hunter. My current...state allows me to look beyond the curtains of space and time. As soon as you entered, I could tell you were far from home." 

"In this dimension, were you the one to perform the ministration?" The Hunter dreaded her answer. 

"I was. You must believe that it was not my intention to harm you. Gehrman was the one who ordered the ministration. I was just following his commands." 

Anger heated the Hunter's blood. He had no idea Gehrman was the one who had ordered his ministration. He didn't even know Gehrman at the time. 

"Since when does Gehrman have authority over independent clinics?" He demanded. 

"Gehrman and I are old friends. He made the reauest and I fulfilled it." With that, she turned her back on the conflicted hunter and disappeared into her darkened office. 

By then, Maria was coming to. She sat up on the table and sighed heavily. She placed her hand on her empty scabbard and her eyes widened. 

"It's over here." The Hunter spoke before Maria could become too worried about her missing weapon. She pushed herself up from the table, grimacing in pain, and shuffled over to where the Hunter was seated. She retrieved her weapon from him and took a seat. 

"You okay? You don't look so good." She spoke to him gently. 

"Do you remember your ministration?" He asked. 

"I'd rather not discuss it." 

"As is your right. I was just curious as to Gehrman's role in it." 

"I don't believe he had one. My ministration was performed within the medical chambers at Cainhurst. I didn't even know Gehrman at the time." Maria looked confused. "Why would you ask that?" 

"No reason. Let's move on. I pulled the Summons from the that shelf over there." He gestured to a decrepit bookcase as he limped toward the exit. 


End file.
